


A New Beginning (Kuroo Tetsurou)

by shytoadmitiwritefanfictions



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Timeline, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shytoadmitiwritefanfictions/pseuds/shytoadmitiwritefanfictions
Summary: Saito Sasha has just moved from Singapore to Tokyo, Japan. Being uprooted from her old life due to her parents' divorce, Sasha isn't sure if she'll do well in her last year of high school in a completely new environment. She plans to just make it through the school year before escaping back to Singapore for University, but she never planned on meeting Kuroo Tetsurou. Captain of the Nekoma High School volleyball team, he's insanely attractive, charming, and somehow, they are both magnetically drawn towards each other. Will she slowly begin to accept her new life in Japan with his help? Or is she truly determined to go back to what she knows and is comfortable with?
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Yamamoto Taketora/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	1. Nekoma High School

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Haikyuu fanfiction/AU! I love all my Haikyuu boys, but Kuroo has been on my mind a lot in terms of romantic fantasies. So here I am putting it to words! Feel free to sub the character's name (Saito Sasha) for your own name. Take note that italicised dialogue means internal thoughts. Hope you like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saito Sasha starts her first day as a third year student at Nekoma High School in Tokyo, where she has just moved to from Singapore.

First day at Nekoma High. Last year of high school. I sigh as I trudge my way through the quiet neighbourhood. Why, of all times, does it have to be now that my mother decides to move back in with her parents after the divorce? I know my father's infidelity has taken a toll on her and she needs support...but I hate how I have to travel to another country. I’ve been to Japan before, considering my mother’s Japanese lineage, but I’ve never considered it home. Singapore might be hot and crowded…but it’s where I grew up and lived for 17 years. Having to move to Tokyo just as I was 2 months into junior college hit me hard like a truck. Everything is so different here, from the language to the education system. Starting school in April instead of February is such a wild and foreign concept that I can’t help but regard it with distaste.

I sigh again as I pull the sleeves of my dark blue blazer over my hands. The beginning of spring is still slightly too chilly for me, having been accustomed to the sweltering 32-degree heat on a daily basis back home. I fight off a shiver just as I turn the corner to the school building. Not wanting to be late on my first day, I hasten my pace even though I have an extra 15 minutes on my hands before homeroom officially starts. As I walk past the school gates, I can already feel the stares piercing through me. I frown and keep my head low though I already know my hair and height makes me stand out. My father passed his light brown hair on to me, along with his tall stature. At 170cm tall, I know I’m taller than almost all the other girls, but it’s nothing I’m not used to. Still, it’s too much pressure for the first day of school; I’m already having to deal with so many new things that I don’t need the extra stress of unwanted attention.

I quickly rush into the building and find my way to the office after changing to indoor shoes. There is a lady who looks to be in her 50s at the counter and I approach her hesitantly. While I do consider myself fluent in Japanese, I’ve never needed to use it regularly. My mother and I mainly converse in English, so my Japanese is a little rusty. Still, I gather up the courage to speak, and pray the small talks I’ve had with my grandparents will help me.

“Hello, I’m a new student here. May I know which class to go to?” My voice makes the lady raise her head, a sweet smile on her kind face.

“Ah, hello! Yes, I heard we would be having a few new students this year. May I have your name please?”

“Saito Sasha.” She begins to type into the computer in front of her and I wait a few moments before she speaks again.

“Okay, looks like you’ll be in class 5 of the third year.” She clicks her tongue and looks at me sympathetically. “Transferring in your third year? Must be tough. Don’t worry though, your homeroom teacher is very welcoming, as are your classmates. Students here don’t bite, okay? Nothing to worry about,” she comforts me and I can’t help but let out a small smile.

Strangely enough, her words as a stranger make me feel a lot better about this new chapter of my life. After thanking her for her kind words, she stands up to lead me to the teachers’ room where I am to be introduced to my homeroom teacher. I walk a few paces behind her down the hallways, and we eventually enter a large room filled with teachers bustling about. We navigate around multiple desks before coming to a stop in front of a pretty, young lady. She’s focused on the conversation she’s having with someone on her office phone and doesn’t notice us until the older lady clears her throat. At the sound, her head darts up towards us. She casts an apologetic look before motioning for us to spare her 5 minutes. All this time, I hide partially behind the older lady and distract myself by looking outside of the window her desk is positioned beside. I watch with mild curiosity as students stroll in, mingling with their friends after the holidays. No one in particular stands out, with everyone having the same standard black hair and uniform. I let my gaze wander further up the campus when I spot a group of people in what looks to be gym attire.

“Strange,” I mutter under my breath, “I didn’t know students were allowed to dye their hair.”

My eyes focus on the group of boys as they make their way to the main building. It seems like they are from the school gymnasium. Maybe they’re part of one of the athletic teams? Either way, some of them definitely stand out. There is a boy of small stature with light brown hair, engaging in a heated conversation with a much taller boy with grey hair. Another boy with a mohawk dyed blond is laughing animatedly with his other friends. Right in the back, a person I’m assuming is a boy hangs his head over what looks to be a portable game console. His long hair is dyed blond with his black roots showing through. Once in a while, his friends will turn to try and get him with the group, but he always seems to consciously hang behind.

 _What a strange bunch_ , I think to myself. Just as I am about to draw my attention away, one last person runs out from the building they were all initially from and catches up to the group. At this point, they are close enough for me to see their faces from the second floor, and my breath catches as the latest addition throws his head back and laughs as he swings an arm around the boy with the gaming console. He’s tall – not as tall as the boy with grey hair – but still tall. His broad shoulders fit well into the black shirt, his biceps flexing as he flings a red jacket over his shoulder. His hair is pitch black and spiky, a fringe hanging over his right eye. It’s annoyingly unruly, yet also adds an unmistakable charm to his aura. His stride is wide and lazy, yet he’s moving around so quickly and energetically that I can barely get a full view of his face. I unconsciously find myself leaning further towards the window to try and get a better view of him.

“Saito? Saito!” I startle as a gentle tap falls on my shoulder. I whip around to face my new teacher. I note that she is much shorter than me, probably standing at only 155cm. I have to tilt my head down to look at her properly. She seems to notice this too, judging from how she takes a few steps back.

“Hello Saito, welcome to Nekoma High School! I’m Kobayashi Yuna, but please call me Sensei. I’m very excited to be your homeroom teacher.” I bow politely to her as she continues speaking. “I will do my best to help you fit right in with the rest of your peer-mates. For now, let’s move to our classroom, shall we? Homeroom period is starting soon; we should introduce you to the class before you get started on lessons,” she smiles at me and I feel some of the tension in my shoulders lifting.

She gathers her books in one hand and starts to make her way to the door. As I move to follow her, I turn towards the window one last time. The group of boys, specifically that one boy, are already gone. I sigh quietly. With a school as big as Nekoma, I doubt I will see them around. I flash a smile to the older lady and quickly catch up to Sensei. The bell rings just as we stop outside a door labelled 3-5. Sensei proceeds to slide the door open, and I take a deep breath before following her in.

_You can do it, Sasha. Just one year with this class, just one year to focus on your exams. Do well, and go back to Singapore for university. Just. One. Year._

A hush falls over the classroom as I enter after Sensei. As much as I was giving myself a pep-talk just seconds before, any confidence I had gathered has now dissipated. My eyes remain rooted to the ground and I shuffle to stand behind Sensei, almost tripping over my own two feet in the process. I feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment as a few chuckles arise.

“Okay, class! Welcome back to school. Before we start anything else, I’d like to introduce to you your new classmate. She’ll be joining you for your last year here in Nekoma.” Sensei gestures encouragingly for me to step forward. I do as I am told. I raise my head to face my new classmates but keep my eyes rooted to the wall at the back.

“Um…hello. My name is Saito Sasha. Um…” I trail off as my mind runs blank. Shit! What do I introduce myself with other than my name? I glance at Sensei but she doesn’t seem to notice my distress. I turn back towards the front of the class and fidget. I feel the familiar sense of tightening in my chest as everyone’s gaze falls upon me like an unforgivable weight. I lick my lips in a desperate attempt to moisten them, but everything becomes too much. I am on the verge of either breaking down in tears or running out of the classroom when a deep voice speaks up from the back of the classroom.

“Where are you transferring from?”

My head whips around in the direction of the voice, but no one is speaking now. Confused, I slowly scan the room as I answer.

“Uhh…I’m from Singapore. My parents – mom – need to be with my grandparents so I had to follow her.” As my eyes reach the end of the classroom, the same voice speaks up again. This time, I catch who it comes from, and my heart skips a beat.

“Any intentions of staying in Tokyo permanently?”

He unfurls from the lazy slouch he was in which had caused me to miss him initially, his mouth moving in a seductive motion that releases that deep, almost raspy, heavenly voice of his. His eyes are narrow and calculating, the hazel shine of them making them seem almost cat-like. Up close, I can see he is much more well-built than I had seen from the window, his shoulders filling the dark blue blazer over his white shirt and red tie perfectly. He must have changed from his gym attire into proper school wear. His tie is slightly crooked and loosened, and along with his bedside hair, gives him an unruly appearance. I find myself unusually pulled towards him despite normally despising unkemptness. The corner of his mouth pulls up into a knowing, confident smirk and he cocks his right eyebrow. At this point, I realise I have yet to answer his question and I immediately scramble to do so to avoid further embarrassment.

“Uh, no. I hope to go back to Singapore for my university education. I only plan on staying in Tokyo till I graduate,” I clench my hands into fists and fight off a proud smile as I make it through without stumbling over my words.

The boy nods his head in satisfaction and falls silent. Nervously, I turn towards Sensei to signal that I am ready to be assigned a seat. Thankfully, this time she understands my non-verbal cue. She pats me on my back as she once again addresses the class.

“Thank you Saito! Class, I hope every one of you treats her well. We are all here to study and be friends. Friends help each other. If I hear a single word of gossip or rumour that you are not treating her well, I will take severe disciplinary actions. Bullying is not tolerated, as we remind you every year. I hope you continue to maintain the respected reputation of Nekoma High School even in your last year.” Pretty, small little Sensei stares down the class of about 35 students. Contrary to her stature, it seems like she can be quite intimidating when need be.

“Saito, you’re quite tall, is it okay if you sit in the back? It’s alright if you’d prefer to stay in the front,” Sensei asks. I shake my head, mumbling that it’s fine for me to be in the back. She smiles at me thankfully. “Okay, we have a few seats in the last few rows, I think I’ll be okay if you pick where you want to sit,” she looks at me expectantly as she gestures. However, before I can even process anything, the same voice from before calls out again.

“Sensei, she can sit in my seat. I’ll move behind her. I don’t mind taking her around the school as her buddy too.” Though he poses it as a proposal, he’s already out of his seat, moving his bag to the table behind him and settling down there. The class ‘ooh’s collectively, and I catch a few teases in the mix.

“Kuroo-san! Don’t tell me you’re already wanting to make a move on the new girl?!”

“Oi, Kuroo! You’ll end up scaring her away! At least get your hair under control first…”

“Hah! Kuroo-kun, since when were you such a nice person?”

 _Kuroo? So that’s his last name I guess,_ I think to myself. It fits him well, my mind wanders as I catch myself staring at him again. I immediately blush and avert my eyes before we make eye-contact.

Kuroo replies to all the comments with a cheeky “I always was a nice person”, posing with his two hands in front of him in a praying motion and a Buddha-like expression which causes the class to burst into laughter. I guess he’s the life of the party then—the complete opposite of me.

“Class, quiet down. Kuroo-kun, if you genuinely don’t mind partnering with Saito, then I’ll allow it. Be nice!” Sensei warns him before asking me to take the seat he had just vacated. I bow slightly again and make my way over. As I pass by the desks of my new classmates, some of them greet me with polite ‘hello’s and ‘nice to meet you’s, making some of the anxiety that had accumulated slowly release. As I near my desk, I make sure to avoid Kuroo’s eyes, still too intimidated to speak to him. I make a mental note to thank him from saving me during my introduction, though I dread having to face his boisterous personality head-on.

Sensei finally begins to call out the names for attendance taking, and I pay attention to try and put a name to the faces.

“Kuroo Tetsurou!”

“Here, Sensei.”

I shudder at the bass in his voice, the proximity only enhancing it. Sensei resumes attendance taking when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I jump slightly in my seat, already knowing who it is. I slowly turn around just enough to see him. To my surprise, I find him leaning forward on his desk, bringing his face even closer to me than what I had expected. He smiles at me, the corners of his mouth picking up into an attractive curve and my breath hitches once again. How is he so damn attractive?!

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, but everyone calls me Kuroo. Nice to meet you, Saito Sasha.” His eyes gleam with the slightest hint of curiosity, and I am unable to look away as I reply.

“Nice to meet you too, Kuroo Tetsurou.”


	2. Lunch Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama ensues during lunch period.

The bell rings, signalling the end of the fourth period. I pack up my books for that lesson as slowly as I possibly can while watching my classmates out of the corner of my eye. Everyone starts to take out their packed bento boxes as they gather in groups to eat. They chatter away happily as they dig in. I sigh internally for the umpteenth time today. Being the new kid isn't new to me, but it's still hard. I'm not the most extroverted person, and I struggle with social interactions in new or unfamiliar environments. While I am able to make friends, it does take me some time, time which I'm not sure I'm willing to spare for people who I'll only be spending slightly under a year with. I take out the lunch my grandmother packed for me. As the Head Financial Advisor of a large company, I know my mother rarely has time to set aside to prepare my meals. I know she'd love to, having grown up accustomed to her own mother making her nutritious and delicious food every day. But I don't blame her. It's more than enough for me that she wakes up early to cook with me on weekends when she finally has time.

My grandmother is getting old and doesn't have the energy to prepare elaborate meals for me as she once did for my mother. However, the simple combination of rice, mixed veggies, fish and fruits still smells aromatic and makes my mouth water when I unpack it. I carefully arrange everything I need on my table and am preparing to take my first bite when a chair is dragged around in front of me. Kuroo sets his own lunch down on my table, settling down in his chair before resting his chin in his hand while drumming his fingers on the table between us. He smirks, hazel eyes glinting beneath the mess of hair.

"Saito-san, I told you I'd be your buddy. Let's have lunch together," he announces loudly, causing heads to turn away. I hear a few giggles which make my cheeks burn but they quickly die down. I meet his eyes, unsure as to how to respond. He seems to take it as a sign of consent. He proceeds to turn his body towards the door and my eyes naturally follow to where the boy with long blonde hair from before is standing.

"Oi, Kenma! Come join us. She's my new classmate," Kuroo calls the boy named Kenma over. We meet eyes for a split second, and I recognise the discomfort as clear as day. Not wanting to intrude what seems to be a daily lunch ritual, I start to protest and get up from my seat. Quick as lightning, Kuroo's muscled arm shoots out to grab mine and hold me in place. He doesn't even need to look at me.

"Stay." His voice isn't authoritative at all, but it is strong and compels me to take my seat again. Kenma walks over, an onigiri in one hand, game console and handphone in the other. He keeps his eyes on Kuroo, refusing to make eye contact with anyone else. When he reaches my table, he stands awkwardly to the side until Kuroo grabs a chair for him and pushes him to sit in it. Immediately, Kuroo jumps into conversation.

"Kenma, this is Saito Sasha. She's from Singapore." He introduces me to Kenma before he turns to me with the first genuine smile I've seen on him. "Saito-san, this is my best friend, Kozume Kenma. He's in Year 2 Class 4. We're neighbours and volleyball teammates." Kuroo finishes with a satisfied grin, leaning back to cross his arms across his chest as he looks between the two of us.

Glancing at Kenma, I can see he's clearly uncomfortable around me. Social anxiety maybe? It's something I'm all too familiar with, having struggled with it for 6 or so years before finally learning to manage my attacks last year. Gathering the courage, I smile at him.

"Hi! Nice to meet you Kozume-san. Please just call me Sasha or Saito, there's no need for formalities." I pause, before turning my gaze towards Kuroo who's staring at me curiously. "You too, Kuroo-san." At my words, his eyes light up, his smile widening further. He remains silent though, looking at me expectantly. I lick my lips nervously and turn back to Kenma.

"It's cool that you play volleyball...I used to do some sports when I was younger, but now I just write poetry." A silence falls between the three of us. I fiddle with my fingers, wondering if it would be okay to eat my food now. I really am hungry, and I don't want my food getting cold.

"We should eat." Kenma's quiet voice breaks the awkwardness. It’s almost as if he read my mind. Feeling relieved that he was comfortable enough to speak around me, I make a noise of agreement before taking a spoonful of rice.

"You can call me Kenma. No need for the formalities too. And... it’s nice to meet you as well." Kenma speaks again, and I stop chewing. He refuses to meet my eyes, but I can see it took a lot for him to say that. Debating if I should try to converse with him further, I decide against it and just smile and nod. Suddenly, Kuroo throws his head back and laughs boisterously. I startle at the sound, though Kenma seems all too used to it.

"Oi, Kenma! We have mandatory practice later; is that all you're going to eat for lunch?" He ruffles Kenma's head of hair as the latter slowly chews on his food. His eyes are focused on his gaming console.

"Mm."

"You need to eat more!"

"Not hungry."

"Just one more onigiri."

"...Half."

"Deal."

And just like that, Kuroo pulls out an onigiri from his bag, takes off the wrapper and uses his utensils to messily split it in half. He passes one half to Kenma, who takes it without a word. Kuroo shakes his head fondly and then turns his attention to me. I instantly feel my shoulders tense from his piercing gaze, and I drop my eyes down to my food. I hear him chuckle underneath his breath.

"Saito, why do I get the feeling that you’re scared of me? You’ve barely looked at me since you entered the class.” I gulp at how introspective he is, chewing on my food slowly so as to buy me more time.

“Um, honestly, Kuroo-san—”

“Just call me Kuroo. Let’s all be good friends here and drop the formalities!”

I blink at him. Hesitantly, I continue. “Kuroo…you can be quite intimidating. So, you’re right to say I’m scared of you.” At my words, Kuroo’s expression morphs into a comical display of dismay.

“Huh?! How am I intimidating! Saito, I’m such a nice person! Kenma, don’t you agree?” Kuroo looked desperately between me and Kenma. Before I can even formulate a reply to appease him, Kenma shoots his down.

“No, I don’t.”

“Oi!”

“You are very intimidating. Tall, big, and that hair doesn’t help.”

“OI! I can’t help that! Genes and all that working out to be the best middle blocker Nekoma has ever had! Plus, this hair is SEXY!”

“Kuroo-kun, shut up! You’re going to get yourself in trouble,” someone from the other end of the class yells playfully. Kuroo throws his head back and laughs that loud laugh of his, but before he can retort, he is interrupted. This time, not by Kenma.

“Watch your mouth. No one gets to speak to my boyfriend that way.”

A tense hush immediately falls upon the classroom at the sound of a girl’s voice. I’m used to being on high alert around people, and I instantly hear the underlying note of venom in her sweet voice. I notice Kuroo tensing up as does Kenma, though not as visibly. I hear footsteps approach, and I watch as Kuroo’s eyes narrow at someone behind me. I shudder as I take in his expression; it’s not one I would like to have pinned on me. I make a mental note to never get on Kuroo’s bad side just as I inhale a strong, floral perfume scent. The skin on the back of my neck prickles as the person comes to a stop just behind me. There is a desperate urge within me to turn around to take a look at this girl who claims to be Kuroo’s girlfriend, though judging from his reaction, she is anything but.

“Yui.”

A single word from Kuroo, yet it holds so much weight. His arms are now crossed over his chest in a hostile display; his body language is entirely closed off. To my right, I spot Kenma’s knee start to bounce ever so slightly.

“Kuroo, why didn’t you come over to my class for lunch break today? You know it’s our thing,” the girl named Yui whines in an attempt to be cute. For the most part, it would have fooled me if I wasn’t hyperaware of how hostile Kuroo and Kenma were towards her. Clearly, there was bad blood.

“We broke up. I don’t have to eat with you anymore. Also, eating lunch together is something I’ve done with _Kenma_ since last year. Not you. Now, if you have nothing important to tell me, please leave,” Kuroo drawls nonchalantly, yet everything else about him screams tense.

Yui laughs behind me, a tinkling sound that has shivers running up my spine. I shudder, and it is that movement that brings me under her scrutiny. I can feel her eyes zeroing in on the back of my head, lasers burning through. A slight pause ensues before she moves to the space between Kenma and Kuroo. As the distance suddenly decreases, Kenma’s knee bounces with even more vigour and I see his hand clench over it. Before I can even try to think of ways to calm him down, a delicate hand snaps its fingers in front of my face, bringing my attention to its owner.

I have to say, Yui is gorgeous. Clear, bright skin with an uncommon mix of sharp and soft features. Her face is small, her eyes big, her lips full and tinted red. Her glossy black hair falls over her shoulder, her airy bangs making her features stand out all the more. She’s slim and petite, barely reaching 160cm from the looks of it. I meet her eyes, and while her mouth is smiling, her eyes are cold, assessing me from where she stands.

“Hi,” she starts, placing a possessive hand on the back of Kuroo’s chair. “I’m Ito Yui, Kuroo’s girlfriend.” Kuroo slams a hand on the table, pushing away from the table to stand up. He towers over her at almost 30cm taller. Yui takes a step back, raising her head to meet Kuroo’s glare.

“For the last time,” he growls, “I am not your boyfriend. I stopped being that the moment you decided it was a good idea to try and flirt with Daisho. He has his own girlfriend for fuck’s sake!” Kuroo’s voice crescendos to a peak. Yui flinches back, clearly startled by his raised voice.

The class sits in shocked silence. The air between Yui and Kuroo is filled with animosity radiating from the latter. Yui can’t seem to meet Kuroo’s eyes anymore, her earlier bravado all gone as Kuroo literally trembles with rage.

“Kuroo.” Kenma’s soft, panicked voice breaks through. Kuroo’s head snaps in the direction of the boy shaking uncontrollably in his seat. Kuroo jumps into action without a second thought. Gently, he pulls Kenma up and out of his seat and grabs his red jacket from his seat behind me. He wraps it around the shorter boy’s shoulders as he makes him take a seat further away from Yui. I assume the near fight is the cause of Kenma’s current situation. As if they are all used to this, the rest of the class begins to bustle again, the attention taken off of Yui and Kuroo. But now, it’s left with just her and me, and I am in no way prepared for a confrontation. It’s clear as day, however, that that is all Yui wants.

She narrows her eyes at me, slamming her hands down on the table which causes me to jump.

“I won’t even bother learning your name, because that’s how irrelevant you are to me,” she hisses. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kuroo glance my way worriedly, but I know Kenma is in no state to be left alone just yet. Yui seems to know this too, taking full advantage of the fact that Kuroo can’t come to my side, and his raised voice will likely just make Kenma feel worse. “But let me make this clear—Kuroo and I _will_ get back together. You have no place barging in like some pitiful deer, taking all his attention. I’ve known him for 3 years; you’ve known him for 3 hours,” she clenches the edge of my table tightly, staring me down.

Part of me wants to fight back. I already have years of being stepped all over; I don’t need a self-entitled brat coming in to make my life hell. But at the same time, I’m still not 100% okay. I would much rather lay low, drama-free, and avoid Yui who clearly spells nothing but trouble. I stare back at her, unable to say a word, but unable to back down either. I see the frustration growing in her eyes the longer we lock eyes, neither one willing to give in.

“Yui, get back to your class. I’m sick of you already,” a sharp voice cuts through. It causes Yui to roll her eyes and straighten up, only to lean on one leg and place a hand on her hip.

I turn to face the owner of the voice. She looks startlingly similar to Yui, with the same black hair, small face and mix of sharp to soft features. Her eyes are rimmed with trendy half-frame glasses, and she stands slightly taller than Yui.

Yui sighs in annoyance. “Nee-chan _,_ can’t you leave me alone for one second? I’m just trying to make friends,” she pouts, the picture of innocence, but the other clearly doesn’t buy it.

 _Nee-chan? So she’s Yui’s older sister,_ I realise.

“Don’t give me that bullshit. Everyone knows what you’re like. You don’t make friends. Now, get out!” She grabs hold of Yui’s arm and drags her out with no hesitation or mind to Yui’s protests. She proceeds to shove Yui out of the classroom and slide the door shut. A few cheers and hoots come from a few people, but she just coolly waves her hand at them as she makes her way over to me again. She sits in front of me, moving Kuroo’s half-eaten lunch out of the way to rest her arms on the table. She smiles at me widely and apologetically.

“Hi Saito-san, I’m Ito Mei. I’m Yui’s older sister and I’m so sorry for the way she acted. She’s completely obsessed with Kuroo even though he’s made it clear he wants nothing to do with her,” she rolls her eyes. I smile back awkwardly, and something crosses my mind.

“Wait, if you’re her older sister, how are you still in school? Yui seems like she’s a third year,” I blurt out without thinking. Appalled at myself and worried that it might be an intrusive question, I begin to apologise, but Mei waves it away.

“It’s alright, we get asked that a lot. We’re both third years. I’m born in the beginning of the school year; she’s born towards the end. So, we’re technically both in the same academic year,” she explains. I nod my head in understanding. Kuroo joins us at the table with Kenma, who looks much better. Without a word, Mei vacates Kuroo’s seat and sits to my left instead.

“Kenma, are you okay?” I ask nervously, not knowing if it’s my place to do so. Kenma simply nods, but I feel the need to continue. “I used to get really bad…attacks, as well. So I understand how you feel. I won’t bring it up again if you don’t want me to though,” I hurriedly end off. Kenma looks at me curiously, almost with surprise. After a long moment, a small smile pulls at his lips.

“It’s okay. It’s nice to know someone other than Kuroo understands.” Without another word, Kenma focuses his attention onto his game console, and I take it as a sign to give him his space. I turn to Kuroo who’s watching me with the same fascinated curiosity from before. Even when I meet his eyes, he simply smiles and holds the gaze. I start to blush under his intense stare and break away first. My food is still unfinished, so I start eating again.

Kuroo clears his throat, and I glance up to show him I’m listening as I eat another scoop of rice.

“So, as she mentioned just now, Saito, this is Ito Mei. Mei, this is—”

“I know, idiot. We’re classmates, you know. I was here for her introduction?”

“Sheesh, how would I know? You’re always sleeping in class—OW! Why did you hit me?!” Kuroo complains as he rubs his head where Mei had dealt a strong blow to. She sits back smugly in her chair.

“That’s what you get for being a bitch,” she laughs triumphantly, and Kuroo just glares at her before relenting and sighing. He turns back to me and continues.

“Anyway, Saito. Mei was our volleyball team’s manager up until last year. Uh…she’s also the one who introduced me to Yui, my ex,” Kuroo rubs his neck awkwardly. I swallow my food and simply nod. There’s a small, unsettled feeling in my chest that I push aside, not wanting to explore it further. _Just one year, Sasha. There’s no point in making connections._

I turn to Mei, curious as to why she stopped being their manager. As if already reading my thoughts, she answers my unspoken question.

“Me quitting as manager has nothing to do with Yui, don’t worry. I quit because a guy on the team would not stop with his flirting,” she rolls her eyes in annoyance at a memory. “Seriously though, how’s Yamamoto? Still pining for a female manager again?” Kuroo groans as he and Kenma nod their heads in unison. Mei hums as she contemplates something while rocking her chair back and forth. She stops suddenly, turning to me in newfound excitement.

“Saito-san, the volleyball team needs a manager, and you need a club, right? Even if it’s just for half a year? How about you become their manager?” She suggests, grabbing hold of my hands. I recoil at the idea of being tied down to a club, for any period of time. Even before I can voice my protest, Kenma and Kuroo both speak up.

“Yamamoto might fawn over her though. It might not be safe.”

“HELL YES! Oi, Mei, you’re a genius! That’s a great idea!”

Mei flips her hair dramatically, acknowledging Kuroo’s compliment with mock humility. They laugh loudly together, but as it dies down, she addresses Kenma lazily.

“Nah, Yamamoto won’t do anything out of line. Plus, he won’t dare to come near Saito-san,” she teases. When she catches sight of our three confused faces, she rolls her eyes and sighs dramatically. Gesturing wildly at the space between Kuroo and I, she explains, “Oi, Kuroo, with you making love eyes at Saito-san all the time, do you really think Yamamoto will try and flirt? No way!”

I almost choke on my food as I register what she just said. Kuroo’s eyes widen in shock and embarrassment. I grab my bottle of water and swallow a few mouthfuls. All the while, Mei laughs even louder than before, while Kenma just plays his games with an amused expression.

“D-don’t be ridiculous, Mei,” Kuroo finally stutters out, the first sign of nervousness I’ve seen on him so far. “I’m just being nice to Saito.”

“Sure, love-bird.”

“Oi! I’m serious!”

“I said sure, didn’t I? Why’re you getting defensive? Is there something you’re hiding?” Mei asks cheekily, swiftly avoiding the plastic bottle Kuroo chucks at her head. The class leader stands to announce lunch is over soon and requests that everyone clean up and head back to their seats, and I do as I am told. Mei dances over behind me and places a firm hand on my shoulder.

“Saito-san, follow Kuroo to the school gymnasium later for training. I’ll be there to introduce you to the team—no excuses.” She tells me before turning to Kuroo who’s cleaning up as well.

“Oi, idiot!”

“What?!”

“If Saito-san isn’t there during training later, I’ll kick your ass. You know I mean it,” she points a threatening finger at him, fixing him under a strict glare. Kuroo groans, but nods. He turns away, but not before I catch the faintest tint of red on his cheeks. I duck my head, suddenly shy. I guess I know what I’m doing after school then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading through while working on Chapter 6 and I realise Yui is also Michimiya's name... I've always known her as just Michimiya so this wasn't a conscious choice! I'll still be keeping the name to Ito Yui. At this point I'm not yet sure if I want to include Michimiya as a character in the future when Karasuno and Nekoma eventually meet (spoiler, sorry, but I was planning on following the manga/anime anyways so) but we'll see how it goes!


	3. The Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saito Sasha finally meets the Nekoma Volleyball team, and she considers the managerial position offered to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried explaining how volleyball works further in the chapter, but it was so lengthy and I ended up confusing myself. Hopefully, we've all binge-watched enough Haikyuu!! to know the gist of it. Also, I use a few volleyball terms, but some may be out of place. I've never been to a volleyball training session, so I based it off my own experience with sports training. Hope it's not too confusing!
> 
> I also briefly mention canoeing as the sports team Sasha was a part of. For those of you who are not sure of what sport it is, it's a water sport where you race down 500m or 1km either as a solo, duo or 4-person boat. I was part of my school's team, so I decided to pass my trauma on to Sasha HAHA
> 
> Third-person POV towards the end: the normal text is italicised; internal thoughts are not.
> 
> Enjoy!

We make it through the rest of the day without any further disruptions. Although Kuroo is definitely a loud and extroverted presence, during lesson time, he’s quiet unless called upon. Despite his usual antics, he seems to be quite smart, understanding almost all lesson concepts with ease and answering questions with little hesitation. Then again, I shouldn’t be surprised. This is Nekoma’s top college prep class after all.

I, on the other hand, struggle throughout the day. It’s not that the lessons themselves are difficult; it’s more of the fact that they are conducted in Japanese. I regret not brushing up on my language skills more the moment I found out we were moving to Japan. I make a note to dig out my old assessment books to ensure I become more proficient in the language.

The last lesson for the day has officially ended, and everyone begins packing their stuff back into their bags. At the front of the classroom, our class leader instructs others to start cleaning up the classroom, ensuring the floor is clean of any stray litter and all chairs are pushed into tables. This goes on for about five minutes, and I help out where I can. Behind me, Kuroo is noisily fooling around with his other friends in the class as the room slowly empties of people. Remembering my promise to Mei, I wonder if it’s worth making a run for it until I catch her eye. She pins me under her gaze, almost daring me to skip out. Reluctantly, I sag against my table as I wait for Kuroo. I see Mei smirk as she dashes out.

Thankfully, I don’t have to wait long for Kuroo to be done with his friends. He bids goodbye to them, swinging his sling bag across his body as he turns to face me with a shit-eating grin.

“Saito! Let’s go!” He drapes his muscled arm across my shoulders and leads me outside the class where a group of boys are waiting. I spot Kenma at the back, and I recognize one of the other boys from the window from his light-coloured hair. _They must be Kuroo’s teammates._

As we approach, they put their conversation on hold to stare at me curiously, while Kenma gives me a tentative wave. The motion catches the other two off guard, and they turn to stare at Kenma in dazed bewilderment. Kenma then proceeds to look away, uncomfortable under their gazes. Kuroo and I eventually come to a stop in front of them, and he introduces me.

“Saito, these are my teammates. You’ve already met Kenma,” I smile at him as Kuroo continues, “This is Kai Nobuyuki and Yaku Morisuke. Kai is from Class 4, and Yaku’s actually in our class, but he was probably too short for you to notice,” Kuroo cackles and avoids the shorter one’s kick to his butt.

Yaku is shorter than me, though his dyed hair is definitely eye-catching amongst black-headed students. His eyes are big and round and gives him an almost child-like appearance. Kai, on the other hand, is slightly taller than me with a buzzcut. His heavy-lidded eyes give him a kind and approachable look, and we both bow politely to each other.

“It’s nice to meet you, Kai-san, Yaku-san. I’m Saito Sasha; I’ll be joining you for your practice today,” I greet them. At their inquisitive looks, I hurriedly explain, “Ito-san mentioned the team needed a new manager, and she encouraged me to apply for the position.” At the mention of her name, Yaku and Kai’s jaws both drop in shock.

“YOU TALKED TO ITO-SAN?!” Their loud voices echo through the almost empty hallways. I jump a little, startled at their extreme reactions till I remember Mei’s comment about some of the boys trying to flirt with her. But what’s there to be jealous about when it comes to me? I’m just another girl talking to her.

“Yes…? She insisted I come by to learn the ropes,” I say confusedly. Yaku and Kai still have their jaws hanging open.

“Oi, idiots! She means Ito _Mei,_ not Ito _Yui._ Yakkun, were you not there when everything went down during lunch break?!” Kuroo exclaims in disbelief. At his words, both of them ‘aah’ in understanding, though Yaku rolls his eyes at the messy-haired boy.

“Oi, idiot, do you still not realise I eat with Kai during lunch? How was I supposed to know what happened?” He scoffs and crosses his arms. “Though, what did happen? Did Ito-san come by our class during lunch?” He asks curiously.

Kuroo simply sighs and nods. Yaku rolls his eyes and flicks his hand in annoyance as if batting away the bad memory of Kuroo’s ex. Kai seems to have a neutral expression, but there is a hint of the same annoyance in his eyes at the mention of her. No one seems to bother explaining in further detail what happened, though I’m sure it’ll eventually come up. It seems like no one really wants to talk about Yui.

A question pops into my mind, and I turn to Kuroo to voice it out.

“By the way, how do I differentiate who we’re talking about? Does everyone call them by their names and not surnames?” We begin our walk out of the main building as Kuroo replies.

“For the most part, Mei goes by her first name, while Yui goes by their surname. Yui might act as if everyone likes her, but no one really bothers to be close enough to be on a first-name basis with her,” Kuroo’s voice holds clear contempt for the girl. I remember his comment on her flirting with someone while they were still together, which led to their break-up.

“Anyway, you don’t have to worry about her. She’s harmless—everyone at Nekoma knows she’s all bark no bite. Plus,” he smiles fondly, crushing me against his side, “You have me now! And the whole of Nekoma’s volleyball team. No way will she dare to come close to you. That being said, tell me if she does. I’ll handle her.” The menacing hint to his voice tells me he’s not joking.

As we make our way to the school gymnasium, Kuroo, Kai and Yaku joke around loudly as Kenma and I fall to the back. While I do appreciate Kuroo introducing me to his friends and making my social life a lot easier to navigate on the first day, it’s nice to sit back and watch him instead of actually having to engage with his vibrant personality. Kenma and I walk in an easy silence as the gymnasium comes into view as we turn a corner. I see three other people waiting outside, and I can only assume that they are also from Nekoma’s volleyball team. Yaku notices them too and yells as he makes a dash for them, arms out wide.

“Wah, Nekoma’s year twos! Senpai missed you lot so much!”

“Yaku-san, we saw you this morning…”

“Shohei, shut up!”

Yaku tackles them to the ground, and I notice the tall, grey-haired boy as well as the one with the blond mohawk amongst them. Kai smiles at the sight, taking a set of keys out from his bag to unlock the doors. The boys pile in, but I awkwardly hang back, wanting to wait for Mei before entering.

“Saito-san.”

I turn to face Kai, who spoke. He smiles kindly at me before pointing to a smaller building off towards the side.

“Mei-san texted me to say she is running late after dealing with her sister. If you’re not comfortable with being around us yet, feel free to wait in the girls’ locker room. We completely understand.” I thank him profusely, glad to be given a way out without having to ask. I take him up on his offer and make my way towards the locker room. Upon entering, I quickly change into the gym attire that I had left in my bag from the day I purchased my uniforms. Who knew my occasional forgetfulness would come in handy one day?

Just as I pull the plain black tee over my head, I hear the door swing open, and Mei’s voice rings through the room.

“Saito-san! Sorry to keep you waiting, but I’m finally here – oh wow, you’re hot,” she deadpans, coming to a stop as she sees me in only my shirt.

I blush furiously, scrambling for my red gym pants. I’m not used to changing in front of girls, what more being openly complimented on my body. I pull the bottoms on as Mei seems to forget what she said and proceeds to change into her own attire. Belatedly, I realise that while I have my gym shirt and pants, I don’t have my gym shoes. Knowing that I won’t be allowed in with my outdoor shoes, I share my predicament with Mei.

“Well, you look to be the same size as me. I have a spare pair of shoes you can use for today,” she nonchalantly waves my worries away.

I thank her profusely as she passes me a pair of indoor gym shoes. I wait for Mei to finish changing before we make our way out and back to the gymnasium. We slip on our gym shoes before entering to the sight of the 7 boys stretching themselves. Kuroo notices us and waves, shooting me a small grin as he leans to his left while stretching his right arm overhead. His black tee raises to reveal a slim strip of toned skin. I flush at the sight and immediately turn away to hurry after Mei who is making her way over to two men, one much older, heavier and shorter than the other. At the sound of our footsteps, both men turn, and they smile warmly at Mei. When they see me a few paces behind her, they turn their smiles to me as well, though I see the same questioning looks that were on Yaku and Kai’s face before.

“Good afternoon Coaches! Your favourite manager is back!” Mei strikes a playful pose after bowing politely. The two coaches chuckle, with the older man ruffling her hair fondly.

“Yes, yes, I’m glad you didn’t quit after all, Mei-chan! The boys would be lost without you to keep them in check,” he compliments, earning laughter and sounds of agreement from the other coach and Mei herself. I smile at their easy relationship until the attention turns to me. I gulp, bowing deeply to the coaches.

“Ah, yes. This is Saito Sasha, and she’ll be joining me as co-manager for the team. She’s a third-year as well, so she’ll stay on till we have to step down. I also have plans to recruit a first or second year to take over us when we’re gone,” Mei introduces me to the coaches and informs them of her plans.

“Saito-san, these are Nekoma Volleyball Club’s two coaches, Coach Nekomata Yasafumi and Coach Naoi Manabu. Both are alumni of the team and have been coaching for many years.”

“Good afternoon Coach Nekomata, Coach Naoi! It’s nice to meet you; I look forward to working with you should I decide to remain as assistant manager.”

“You’re not sure if you want to be a manager?”

I pause at the question from Coach Nekomata.

“I am very flattered at Mei-san’s offer, but I’m not sure if I want to take time away from my studies to dedicate to a high-commitment club.” He nods at my answer, then smiles at me warmly.

“Well then, I hope today’s practice can convince you to stay! Now, Mei-chan, are we ready to train?”

“Yes, Coach. I drew up a basic training plan before this.” At Coach Nekomata’s nod of approval, she straightens and calls out to the team to gather. They immediately jog over and stand in a semi-circle around the coaches, Mei and me. She steps forward, hands tucked casually in the pockets of her pants as she addresses the team.

“MEI-SAN! I MISSED YOU!”

“Yamamoto, shut up!”

“…Yes, Captain.”

“Team,” Mei’s voice commands everyone’s attention as they fall silent. “Welcome back to a new year. I hope you had a good rest over the break because training will officially start now. For some of you here, it’s your last year, so I hope you give each session your 120% so you don’t graduate with regrets. Before we start, I’d like to introduce you to someone who I hope will become a manager with me, Saito Sasha. Can we please go around and introduce ourselves? Name, year, and position. Lev! You first.” Mei barks at the grey-haired boy who salutes her. He turns to me and bows.

“Hello, Saito senpai! I’m Haiba Lev, playing middle blocker. I’m the only first-year student for now. I got in early because I’m tall,” he boasts, and I smile.

“Oi, Lev! You only have your height going for you; don’t start boasting already!” Yaku yells and kicks his butt, ignoring Lev’s yelp of pain.

“We already met, but I’m Yaku Morisuke, third year and your classmate. I’m a libero. Nice to meet you!”

“Kai Nobuyuki, third-year wing spiker and Vice-Captain. I look forward to working with you.”

“Fukunaga Shohei, second-year wing spiker. Nice to meet you.” He speaks so softly that I have to strain my ears to hear him. He’s tall even as he slouches, with short black hair and wide eyes.

“Hello there, beautiful Senpai! I’m Yamamoto Taketora from year two! I’m a wing spiker, and Nekoma’s one and only Ace!” Yamamoto yells proudly, beating his chest. His blond mohawk adds an intimidating aura to him, and I unconsciously take a step back.

“Tora, shut up,” Kenma tells him indifferently. “Kozume Kenma, year 2 setter. Nice to meet you, Saito.” The team gawks at his casual greeting, and even more so when I reply with the same casualness.

“Oi, oi, oi, we had lunch together with Mei, that’s all. And you already know me, right, Saito? Third-year captain and middle blocker,” he grins widely at me. I return with a small smile. _God, this guy is so insanely charming I can’t help but blush all the time!_

Mei claps her hands to draw the attention back to her.

“That’s all for introductions. Let’s also welcome back Coach Naoi and Coach Nekomata who has come out of retirement to train you again. Thank you very much!” The team and Mei bow deeply to the coaches, and I follow. The older man laughs heartily.

“Kuroo, you know the drill. 20 laps around the court, then receives, setting, spiking and blocking. We’ll end the day with a 3v3 match; Lev, you’ll sit this one out. No complaining! This is literally your first day of volleyball,” Mei rolls her eyes as the younger boy begins to pout. The team moves to begin their training, and Mei pulls me to take a seat by the side of the court with the coaches.

“Saito-san, this is your first time with volleyball, right? What do you know about the sport?” Mei immediately jumps into conversation as the coaches listen attentively. I fidget, telling her the little I know. When I’m done, she starts to explain to me how volleyball works from the rules, positions, how points are scored and how to win. I listen attentively, trying to process all the information she rattles off. It takes about 15 minutes, but by the end of it, I understand the sport a lot more than before. I thank Mei for taking the time to explain everything to me but she simply brushes it off as per usual. I’m beginning to realise that despite her commanding personality as well as being extremely capable, she’s also really humble and doesn’t let compliments get to her head.

Mei turns to the coaches and begins planning with them for year 1 try-outs. From what I gather, they’re planning on taking in at least three more boys to complete the line-up. She pulls a few application forms from the clipboard she has on her and passes them on to Coach Nekomata. As he scans through them, she details her intention of holding a public 3v3 practice match for the first years to watch and decide if they want to join the team. The two coaches seem to agree and appreciate her efforts, and they move into further discussing their plans. I try to keep up and pay attention, but I soon lose track of the conversation. Not wanting to disrupt the flow, I turn my attention to the court, where the boys have now moved to practising their receives. Coach Nekomata has stood up to watch over their training while Coach Naoi continues the conversation with Mei. The older coach keeps a watchful eye on every member, occasionally shouting out words of approval or tips to keep the members going.

I try to focus my attention evenly across all 7 boys, but my eyes keep going back to one particular boy. The boy in question has his eye focused on every ball that comes his way, placing his arms together perfectly so that the ball goes in the direction he wants it to go in. Round after round, Coach Nekomata gives his approval for his receives, and it’s clear to see that Kuroo is a player of high quality and standards. His earlier playfulness is gone as he gives the training his all, sweat dripping down his forehead.

The other boys are just as focused, though Lev’s receives keep missing or going completely astray, and Yamamoto kicks up a ruckus for every ball received. The team seems used to it, choosing to ignore his dramatics in favour of focusing on their own training. They keep it up for another 45 minutes or so without break, switching every so often to serve the ball instead of receiving.

I think back to my days in a sports club, all four years of secondary school in Singapore. With canoeing being the niche sport for my school, training was always intense, and everyone was always hoping for the other to fall behind beneath the façade of a team. All to become the best racer. It made my time hell, and I never managed to fit in. I hated the 5-days-a-week training session and was maddeningly glad to have sprained my ankle so badly in my last year it put me out of commission for the three months before we stepped down. But looking at this team, I see none of that underlying hostility. There will definitely be rivalry, which I’m sure I’ll see more of should I stay, but I can already tell that everyone is genuinely rooting for each other to improve. Their solid togetherness unknowingly brings a smile to my face, and my heart begins to open to the idea of being the manager of such a team.

* * *

**THIRD-PERSON POV**

_Kuroo has been going at it for close to 45 minutes now. He's nowhere near exhausted, his body used to the intensity of the training sessions. However, as the first day back after a long break, he finds himself having to take a quick break as he waits for his teammates to finish practising their round of receives before he has to go again. He rests his hands on his hips, panting as he throws his head back. He rolls his shoulders to release some of the tension, pacing a little as he does so. Just as he's about to refocus his attention, someone catches his eye, and he is unable to look away at the enchanting sight._

_Saito Sasha sits at the bench, eyes enraptured by the sight of the group of teenage males training before her. At first glance, it might look like she's excited to be around boys like some sort of desperate fangirl, but Kuroo recognises the look in her eyes. Focused, yet faraway. Nostalgic, yet brightened with hope and determination. He's seen it all too often in his best friend's eyes when thinking up new ways to defeat their opponent on the court. On Kenma, Kuroo finds it an endearing sight, for the former is usually reserved and unwilling to express himself. But on Saito Sasha, Kuroo can't help the skip of his heart as he takes in her soft facial features, her lips slowly tilting up into a small beautiful, smile, complementing her expressive brown eyes. He thinks back to the moment this morning when he caught the briefest glimpse of her from the first floor and wondered who she was. Never in his life did he expect that she would be assigned to his class in a school as big as Nekoma. Every movement of hers is delicate and gentle; Kuroo feels almost sorry that she might end up becoming co-manager of such a rough sport among such rowdy boys._

_"KUROO! YOUR TURN!" He blinks, startled at the sound of his coach's booming voice. He shakes his head slightly, running up to the front to focus on the ball coming his way as only one thought crosses his mind:_ I'm in deep trouble.


	4. Evening Melodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saito makes an important decision.

“Thank you for your hard work!”

The team starts to pack up and clean the gymnasium floors under Kuroo and Kai’s instructions. The coaches take their leave, chatting merrily as they exit.

I stretch my arms above my head, groaning at the satisfying popping sounds. Mei does the same beside me, and we burst into a light round of chuckles for no reason when we meet eyes.

“Are you going to change before going home?” Mei asks. We join the team in making sure the net is kept neatly, the floor is wiped of any sweat and lights are turned off before exiting for the locker rooms.

I shake my head, not seeing the point in doing so. Mei nods and we fall into a comfortable silence, a stark contrast to the rowdy group of boys behind us. We change back into our outdoor footwear and I return Mei’s shoes to her. We chat for a little while more in the locker room as I wait for Mei to change. Once she’s done, we grab our bags, switching the lights off as we leave.

“Ah, I’ve missed this,” Mei sighs happily, and I ask what she means. She smiles nostalgically.

“When I was a first-year manager, we had another female manager. She was a third year, and we’d always walk home together. When she stepped down as manager after Inter-Highs, I was the only girl for one and a half years. I love the boys, but it does get exhausting to be the only girl around them sometimes,” she explains. “Which is why I’m so glad to have you around! Even if it’s just for today…it’s nice.”

I feel almost guilty for being reluctant to be co-manager. As much as I do like the team and Mei, I don’t want to run the risk of my attention being drawn away from my studies. At the end of the day, my goal is to do well enough so that I can go back to Singapore for university. I have to ace my college entrance exams in order to qualify.

I sigh as I mull it over in my head. Mei has fallen silent beside me as we slowly approach the school gates. I’m so lost in my thoughts that I don’t realize Mei is trying to grab my attention till she jabs me in my ribs. I gasp in shock, swatting her hand away. She swats me right back, sticking her tongue out. She jerks her chin to the left of the school gates.

“I’m going this way. You?”

“Oh…I’m turning right. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then,” I wave her goodbye. She does the same, then hops onto her bicycle and speeds off.

I pull my bag straps over my shoulders a little more securely as I begin my walk home. It’s about a 15-minute stroll away from the school grounds, in the more affluent part of the neighbourhood. I untangle the wire of my earpiece and press play on the music app, letting the soothing music of my favourite artists sound through the earbuds.

The setting sun paints the sky in hues of purple and orange. I shiver as the evening breeze starts to blow. I am about to pull my blazer out of my bag when a warm fabric drapes over me.

“Cold?” Kuroo’s voice is teasing, but there’s concern behind it. I start to pull it off, not wanting to inconvenience him, but his heavy arm across my shoulder stops me from doing so.

“Yes, but I have my own blazer—”

“You’ll look better in my jacket,” he brushes me off. I freeze, feeling my cheeks heat up. _I’ll look better in his jacket? Is that flirting? Or am I overthinking it?_ I start to panic, not knowing how to reply. Kuroo must have realized the implications of his words because he too freezes, and I see his cheeks flush. He rushes to explain himself.

“No! I just mean—it’s the volleyball club jacket? So uh, you’ll look good in it! Because…you’ll be a good manager! And I want you to be our manager. Not that I don’t want Mei? But I want you. WAIT, not in that way—” Kuroo frantically waves his hand as it to wave away his words, then gives up, dramatically slapping his hand to his forehead.

“He means he hopes you stay on as manager,” Kenma speaks up in his soft voice. I didn't even notice he was behind us. I smile, flattered, but avoid answering directly to that statement.

“Anyway, thanks for the jacket, Kuroo,” I thank him, deciding to end his self-imposed misery. I hold back my giggles as he looks at me, bright red mark plastered on his forehead. His hair is even messier than usual, and I have to hold myself back from neatening it up. The three of us walk together in near silence, the only sounds being the soft hum of music leaking from the left side of my earpiece that I had taken out of my ear upon Kuroo and Kenma catching up to me. Kenma walks slightly ahead, his eyes transfixed on his gaming console before him. He pays us no mind even as Kuroo clears his throat.

“Do you want to listen to some music?” He holds his earpiece out. I gesture towards my own, and he makes a noise of understanding. He doesn’t move to plug his ears. The silence descends once again, but not for long. This time, I’m the one who breaks it.

“We can listen to my music instead?” I offer hesitantly. Kuroo’s answering smile is blinding and he nods enthusiastically. I hand him the other side of my earpiece and he fits it into his ear. The gentle strum of the guitar starts to play in our ears.

_When I was younger_ _  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind_

We resume our walking in comfortable silence. The crows caw above us as the sun sets even lower, bathing the streets in a dimming glow. The streetlights flicker on, the quiet buzz of fluorescent lights adding to the peaceful atmosphere I am beginning to get settled in.

_And my momma swore_ _  
That she would never let herself forget_

I worry that he won’t enjoy the mainly English songs I listen to, but he doesn’t seem to mind. He hums along to the music, and as I listen intently, I wonder if he understands the lyrics that I’m beginning to find all too fitting for whatever seems to be blooming between us.

_And that was the day that I promised_ _  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist, but darlin'_

_You are, the only exception_

“You are, the only exception,” Kuroo sings under his breath, but I still catch it. I turn to him in surprise, and I see the corner of his mouth turn up in a shy smile. He doesn’t meet my eyes, but he continues singing into the next verse.

_Maybe I know, somewhere_ _  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways_ _  
To make it alone  
But keep a straight face_

His voice is deep and magical. The usual roughness in his voice is gone, replaced by a smooth, trance-inducing ring to his quiet singing. I find myself in awe, unconsciously drawing closer to hear him better. Our hands brush and I almost jump away, but Kuroo’s hand shoots out to grab mine in a gentle clasp. My cheeks heat up and I look away. I don’t let go of his hand.

The song continues to play, and as the warmth of Kuroo’s hand seeps into mine, I weigh the unspoken choices in my head. There is no point denying the attraction and chemistry between us two. What I do need to consider, however, is what’s at stake should we pursue this. To Kuroo, the worst that can probably happen was a broken heart, which he might be reluctant to bear after being cheated on by Yui. On my end, however, I’m not planning on staying in Tokyo after high school. What’s the point in making a connection when I’ll only be leaving in slightly under a year? It will only serve as a distraction, both now and when I’m back in Singapore. That is my reality. And yet…as I glance at Kuroo out of the corner of my eye, I can’t help but feel an immense tugging at my heartstrings to just let things play out. As the chorus begins to taper off into the instrumentals that will lead to the bridge of the song, I make a split-second decision.

_I've got a tight grip on reality_ _  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

This time, it’s Kuroo’s turn to look at me in surprise as I sing. I tone it down a little, not wanting to belt out the words and disrupt the peace. I avidly avoid his piercing gaze even though I desperately want to soak in the blinding grin I just know is plastered across his face. I can’t help the redness I know is staining my cheeks as he keeps his eyes on me. He swings our hands between us, somehow managing to interlace our fingers as he does so. Eventually, his happiness manages to infect me, and I smile as we both sing the ending chorus, ending with a sweet and simple line.

 _I'm on my way to believing_

When the song ends, Kuroo pulls me to a stop and I stumble. He steadies me with sturdy hands and doesn’t remove his hands even after I’ve regained my balance.

“You okay?” He asks, and I nod my head. The evening wind blows again, but this time, Kuroo’s jacket keeps me warm. As I stare up into his eyes, he doesn’t seem affected by the breeze, only focused on me. His eyes dart around my face as if trying to memorize me. I cock my head to the side questioningly. He smiles lopsidedly, his eyes gentle through his messy fringe. I don’t bother holding back the urge to push it away. He stills as I reach my hand up to carefully move his fringe aside. His hair, although unkempt and spiky, is soft to the touch. I want to run my hands through his hair but I resist, letting them drop beside me. We stay like that for what seems to be an eternity, though it can’t be more than a few seconds. Finally, he speaks.

“Saito…” he begins, unsure. He takes a deep breath, then continues with more certainty. “I know we just met, but I don’t think it’s just me when I say there’s something going on between us,” he looks at me expectantly. I blush, but I don’t break eye-contact when I nod. He takes that as a sign to continue. “If we both agree, then I don’t see a point in playing the chasing game. Do you want to date me? We don’t have to put an official label on it just yet, but I want to be able to take you out and hold your hand without wondering what it all means. What I’m trying to say is,” he takes another deep breath. “I like you. In the 10 hours I’ve known you, I’m very sure I’ve developed feelings for you.”

I’m not breathing. His confession blows me away, even though I knew it was coming. This boy; this gorgeous, funny, athletic and popular boy, who has a whole group of fangirls to pick from, has just confessed to me. Shy, uncoordinated, new-to-town me. I almost ask him to pinch me just to make sure I’m not dreaming. I realize I’ve been staring with my mouth agape while Kuroo fidgets. I hurriedly snap my mouth close and scramble to reply.

“I like you too, Kuroo,” I tell him softly. His eyes light up with pure delight, and I can’t help the laughter that spills from my mouth. Clearly, he might act like a tough guy, but he’s just a big softie on the inside. “I’d love to date you. And I agree—we don’t have to put a label on anything just yet. I like things the way they are as of now,” I smile. Kuroo slips his hands into mine, intertwining our fingers once again. He squeezes my hands gently, and I squeeze them back.

“You don’t know how happy you’ve just made me,” he whispers. Just as I am about to reply, Kenma’s voice cuts through.

“Kuroo, Saito. It’s getting dark. We should go.”

We immediately step away from each other, but Kenma simply sighs and rubs his eyes tiredly.

“It doesn’t matter to me. As long as Kuroo is happy and can still concentrate on volleyball, I’m good. Now let’s go.” Without another word, Kenma turns his back to us and rounds the corner. I giggle, which makes Kuroo do the same. Still holding hands, we follow after Kenma. I quickly realise my house is the first one after we make the turn, and I tell Kuroo. His expression drops slightly, and I sense he wanted to spend more time with me alone. I propose that we walk to school together, and he brightens at that. _He’s so easily swayed, despite his appearances,_ I think to myself fondly.

Kuroo calls after Kenma after leaving me at my doorstep. I watch as they walk off together, and then unlock the door to step inside, the happy glow not leaving me till I fall asleep later that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song featured is 'The Only Exception' by Paramore! It's a really gentle and sweet song, perfect to capture the shifting feelings in Saito as she and Kuroo take the next step.


	5. Drama Ensues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ito Yui is not happy with recent developments and begins to lash out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! I apologise for how long this chapter took. I've been busy with schoolwork, and I also came across a writer's block. I didn't know if I wanted to make this chapter a filler, but I decided I'd rather push out something that helps with the plot and character background. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> CW: VIOLENCE AND BULLYING

My alarm blares, and I rub my eyes groggily. I groan and let my arm lie limp across my eyes, not looking forward to another school day. I am content with laying down for another 15 minutes or so until I remember the events that transpired last evening.

_“I like you. In the 10 hours that I’ve known you, I’m very sure I’ve developed feelings for you._

The memory of his voice – the intensity, the sincerity behind it – makes my heart flutter. I can’t help the smile that makes its way to my face. A giggle escapes my lips and I stuff my face into my pillow to muffle my squeal. I never would have expected that a guy such as Kuroo would take any interest in me. A part of me wonders if it’s too soon. It’s a sobering thought. I’m well aware that most people usually get to know each other for a while before they start dating. Meanwhile, here I am on the first day of school already agreeing to date someone. Do I even know Kuroo that well to be making a sound decision?

I sigh and turn back around to lay on my back. I only have one year in Tokyo before I plan to move back to Singapore. My initial stance was to not make any deep connections to make the transition back to my home country easier, but Kuroo has made me throw all precautions to the wind. I can’t deny that having close friends would make life easier, but I can’t help but think far into the future where we are separated. Constantly missing them, not knowing when I will have the time to travel back to Japan in the midst of a hectic university life. Would my friendships made here last? Would my relationship with Kuroo? All these questions float around my head until my alarm blares again. My 15-minute grace period is up. If I lay in bed any longer, I’ll be late to meet Kuroo and Kenma to walk to school.

I get up to grab my shower essentials. I make sure I’m quiet, not wanting to wake my grandparents up. Mei had messaged me last night asking me to attend this morning’s training with the team so I can have more exposure before making my decision, and thus I’m up about an hour earlier than I was yesterday.

“Sasha? Why are you up so early?” My mother asks in surprise as she exits the bathroom. She must be getting ready to leave for work, judging by her attire. Her dark brown hair is wet as she uses a towel to wring it dry.

“I’m joining the volleyball team for training. I might become their new manager,” I explain, letting her pass by me before I move to enter the steamy bathroom.

“That’s great! I’m glad you’re joining club activities. Make some friends, okay, darling?” She calls out fondly and I smile and reassure her that I will.

I take my shower, letting the hot water warm my body. I let it ease the tension in my shoulders away, a product of my overthinking just a while ago. I take deep breaths, remembering what my counsellor had advised me to do before starting my day and any time I feel overwhelmed. I close my eyes and focus on slowly stretching out my limbs, rolling my neck as well. 4 count in, 7 counts out. I visualize a dirty slate, then imagine myself dusting it clean and blank. 4 counts in, 7 counts out.

By the time I’m done, my shoulders feel a lot more relaxed, and my mind feels more settled. I finish off my shower and exit, wrapping the towel around my body knowing my grandfather won’t be up yet to catch me by surprise. Back in my room, I change into the Nekoma gym uniform. I remember to use the winter gym wear, a red tracksuit that keeps me warm instead of the thin black tee from yesterday. I grab my school bag, ensuring everything I need is packed inside before making my way to the kitchen to pack my lunch. To my surprise, my mother hasn’t left for work yet. She’s usually gone by this time, her high-stakes job requiring her to be in the office at ungodly hours. However, she stands before me, an apron wrapped around her body as she whips up something incredibly aromatic. Sensing my presence, she looks up from cutting fruits and grins happily at me. She gestures for me to set the table for breakfast and I move to do so.

“Mom? Why are you still at home? Don’t you need to be in the office already?” I ask while bringing out two sets of plates and cutleries.

“My boss texted, and he told me his flight was delayed, so I don’t need to be in as early to meet him. I finally get to see you off for school!” She claps her hands excitedly. I grin back, equally as happy to have some time with her. It’s not often that she has time to spare on weekdays, so these moments are incredibly precious to me. She settles down at the table and we say our thanks before digging in. She’s prepared a meal of eggs on toast, both of us preferring a light breakfast. I’ve missed my mom’s cooking. Ever since we moved, my grandmother has been insisting on cooking all the meals. I can’t blame her; she finally has people to cook for again apart from her husband. Even though the majority of my mom’s cooking skills were honed by my grandmother and hence both their foods are equally delicious, there’s just something about my mom’s cooking that makes it extra special.

We make small talk and update each other on the little things we’ve encountered since moving to Tokyo. She goes on about an elderly couple she always sees at the bus stop she passes on her drive to work. She tells me how they always seem to be so in love, every morning without fail as the elderly woman sends her husband off. I catch the briefest glimpse of sadness and I know she’s reminded of happier times with my father, and I quickly change topics. I tell her about the few friends I’ve made, but I purposely leave out key details about Kuroo. I love and trust my mother, but for just a while longer, I want to keep him to myself before sharing him with my family.

Soon enough, we’re done with breakfast. I clean up, ordering my mother out of the kitchen when she tries to do the dishes. She relents and moves away, but not before she ruffles my hair and kisses it. She then proceeds to cheekily slap my butt which makes me laugh, shaking my head at her playful antics.

“By the way, I made your lunch. It’s nothing amazing; just some rice and fish from yesterday. Do you want fruits?” My mother asks casually, but she’s already opening the bento box cover to add strawberries and kiwis. I shake my head in amusement.

“Mom, if you were going to give me fruits anyway, you shouldn’t have asked.” She sticks her tongue out at me, placing the bento box into my bag. She checks her handbag for everything she needs, moving around the house to grab her stockings and car keys. I dry my hands and adjust my bag over my shoulders. I wait for my mother to be ready before we leave the house together. I check my phone for the time and realize I’m just in time to meet Kuroo and Kenma. I whip around as I hear a familiar voice calling out my name. Unfortunately, so does my mother.

“Saito! Let’s go!” Kuroo waves excitedly, a calm Kenma focused on his gaming console beside him. My mother nudges me, raising an eyebrow.

“And who is _that?_ ” She asks suggestively, a smirk forming. I purse my lips, choosing not to answer. But I guess, my non-answer is enough for her to judge the situation. She ‘ahh’s understandingly, chuckling under her breath.

“Just don’t forget to study, darling,” She reminds me, kissing my cheek, then unlocking the car door. I stand by as she starts the engine and backs out of the small driveway, waving as she drives off. I skip over to the two boys, Kenma keeping his console as he finishes a game. Before I can speak a word of greeting, Kuroo pulls me into a tight hug. I gasp in surprise, wrapping my arms around his waist instinctively. He smells of wood and pine, and the top of my head comes up to fit perfectly beneath his chin. I squeeze him back gently, laughing breathlessly.

“Good morning, Saito. Ready for training?” He smiles down at me. I nod. Beside us, I hear Kenma sigh a little which makes me immediately pull away in embarrassment. Kenma doesn’t pay heed to my flushed cheeks, instead walking ahead of us. Kuroo laughs loudly. He lets go of me but keeps a close distance as we catch up to Kenma.

We maintain a casual, light-hearted conversation among the three of us and I find myself watching the way the two best friends interact with each other. It’s heartwarming, really, to see the way Kuroo actively takes care of Kenma. He asks multiple times to ensure Kenma has eaten, and when Kenma finally stops lying through his teeth, Kuroo has two wrapped onigiri for him to eat. Kenma takes it without question. Kenma’s quiet nature balances out the other’s vibrant personality, and they work seamlessly together. I find myself wondering how they’re like on the court. They had played together during the 3v3 match yesterday, but I was caught up in conversation with Mei regarding tryouts for the Year 1s.

Soon enough, the Nekoma High School buildings come into our line of view. I can see a few groups, all in athletic wear, making their way to the three gyms on school grounds. We head towards Gym 3 where Kai and Yaku are just about to enter, already changed into their training attire. We split to get changed; the two of them going up to the volleyball clubroom and I to the locker room. I bump into Mei there, and she beams at me through the mirror as she ties her hair up into a neat ponytail. I smile back, stuffing my bag into the rectangular cubby. I leave with Mei as she chats away excitedly, linking her arm with mine.

Kuroo and Kenma enter the gym right after we do, now dressed in red shorts and a plain black tee. The rest of the team arrives not long after, and Kuroo immediately steps into his role as captain of the team. He loses his more nonchalant attitude for a more focused one, leading them in warmups and training. He calls out the mistakes he spots, urging his teammates to correct them. Mei and I watch from the sidelines, a notebook lying open between us. She talks me through the roles of each player, showing me how she takes notes on their strengths and weaknesses. The notes are regularly shared with Coach Nekomata, who then devises a game and training plan to help them. I listen attentively, realizing that within the span of two trainings, I’m more or less convinced to join the team as their manager. I keep this information to myself for the moment, not wanting to give Mei hope only to leave her disappointed. Mei allows me to flip through the book, and I note that the thick binder dates back to two years ago. I see unfamiliar names of players who have since graduated, but I stop when I come to the pages of Kuroo, Yaku and Kai. From the statistics, Yaku and Kai seem to have been quality players from the start, with Kuroo slightly lacking. However, as I continue flipping through, his strengths rapidly increase, with fewer weaknesses to work on. I smile proudly to myself. I can almost imagine a focused, highly driven Kuroo pushing himself to be better during every training session. I glance up just as the person in question times his jump just in time to stop a powerful spike from Kai. The balls slams back down onto the gym floor, the thunderous sound almost making my ears ring. His feet land back on the ground and he cheers loudly. Kai simply smiles. As if feeling the weight of my gaze on him, Kuroo’s eyes dart towards mine. We smile at each other for a brief moment before he refocuses his attention to his training.

The rest of the training goes by without any fuss, and soon it’s time to clean up. After Kuroo and Kai ensure everything is in order, everyone exits to get changed. I slip on the uniform I packed into my bag this morning and make my way out with Mei. We wait at the bottom of the stairs for the boys to come down, and soon we hear their rambunctious voices getting closer. Yamamoto leaps off the last few steps and lands in front of us. I unconsciously take a step back and Mei shoves him away. He feigns hurt, causing her to roll her eyes. The rest of the boys come down the steps, chattering away loudly. I catch Kuroo’s loud, hyena-like laugh as he playfully messes up Kenma’s hair. The latter shoots him a disgruntled look but doesn’t bother neatening it up. Instead, he just shakes his head violently, causing his dyed blond hair to fall into his eyes. While Mei seamlessly joins the group, I hang back, not sure where I fit in with all of this. Kuroo seems to sense my awkwardness and grabs my hand nonchalantly as he continues teasing Kenma and Yaku. Immediately, all eyes are drawn towards us and everyone starts to hoot and cheer.

“KUROO! How did you snatch her up already?! It’s only been a day!”

“The both of you look very cute together. I wish you the best, Saito-san.”

“Kuroo’s dating our new manager! Mei-san, should we date as well?”

“Yamamoto, shut up!”

Kuroo laughs it all off as I try and hide behind him, embarrassed. He squeezes my hand gently as the boys crowd around us. He pulls me into his side, causing them to get even wilder.

“Guys, guys, give her space. You’re crowding her,” Kuroo tells them off. “Yes, we’re dating. We both like each other, so there’s no point in playing games. Can we go now? We’re going to be late!” His words finally make them start moving towards the main building again, and though they’re much more subdued, they still tease and congratulate Kuroo and I. All this time, he never lets go of my hand.

Everyone changes into their indoor shoes and part ways. Kuroo, Yaku, Kai, Mei and I, the third years, make our way to our classrooms. We say goodbye to Kai as he enters class 4 and we enter class 5. We settle into our seats with Kuroo and me in the back of the classroom while Mei and Yaku are somewhere in the middle. The bell rings, and Kobayashi Sensei comes in to take our attendance.

The day moves by quickly, and soon enough, the bell rings, signalling the end of the school day. I assist in cleaning up the classroom, ensuring everything is tidy before I make my way out to meet the rest of the third years. Kai is already waiting patiently outside, and I greet him with a polite bow. Kuroo eventually comes out as well, wrapping his arm around my shoulders in a quick hug before letting go.

“So, Saito-san, how did you find your second day of school? Are you adjusting well?” Kai asks me. Mei and Yaku are still in the classroom packing their bags.

“I’m okay. It’s very different, from the weather to the school system, but I had some time to adjust before starting school.” Kai nods in understanding.

“Actually, what made your mother and you move to Japan? We don’t usually get new students in our last year of high school.” The question makes me pause, unsure as to how I can answer without bringing up my parents’ divorce and making it awkward. I begin to give a vague answer but before a single word can come out of my mouth, I’m shoved forward harshly. I gasp in shock and stumble only for both Kai and Kuroo to grab my arms to steady me. I give my thanks and turn around to see the perpetrator. A frown creases my brows as I watch Ito Yui smirk over her shoulder at me.

“Oops, sorry. Totally meant to do that,” she laughs, wiggling her fingers mockingly as she struts down the hallway. Everyone avoids her, allowing her to move with ease. She ignores the glances and whispers that follow her. I rub at my left ankle and wince as it aches slightly. Immediately, Kuroo is kneeling in front of me, replacing my fingers with his gentle ones.

“Are you okay? Does it hurt a lot? Can you walk?” He asks worriedly, checking for a bruise. I take hold of his hand and pull him up, shaking my head. My heart is beating quickly from his proximity and his fussing over me, but I try not to let it show.

“It just aches a bit. I don’t think it’s a sprain, Kuroo; don’t worry,” I reassure him, making sure not to wince when I put weight on my ankle. He watches me carefully, as does Kai. Yaku and Mei finally come out from the classroom, having heard Yui’s voice.

“What’s going on? I heard Yui,” Mei inquires, and Kai fills her in on her sister’s pettiness. It seems like we all catch the unparalleled anger that flashes across Mei’s usually humorous eyes before she takes off down the hallways where Yui has just disappeared. Yaku is about to dash after her when Kai pulls him back, shaking his head.

“As much as I don’t want Mei-san to get into a brawl, I think it’s best we leave this between the two sisters. You know how she gets when she’s angry.” Yaku acknowledges Kai’s advice but sighs, sagging against the wall, clearly unhappy. It’s quiet and tense among the four of us before Kuroo breaks the icy silence.

“Sasha…” he begins, then sighs, running his hand through his hair in frustration. I smile weakly at him, not knowing how to comfort him. After all, no matter how much chemistry we have, we’ve only known each other for 2 days. I don’t know his little quirks, I don’t know what sets him off, what calms him down. And it’s the same for him; at the very core of it, Kuroo knows nothing about me.

“Kuroo, it’s okay. It’s not your fault,” I smile at him, then turn to Kai and Yaku. “It’s not yours either. Now let’s go! The third-year regulars and managers can’t be late for training, can we?” I nudge their sides. Their heads shoot up at the mention of the word ‘manager’.

“Saito-san…Does that mean…?” Kai trails off, his eyes widening as does his lips into a grin. I nod, feeling myself break into a shy smile as well. Beside him, Yaku jumps, mood already lifted.

“Saito-san is our second manager! The volleyball club now has two amazing, beautiful managers! I feel like we can go to Nationals!” Yaku’s excited cheer breaks the tension and we all laugh and start to make our way to the gymnasium. The whole way there, I’m hounded by questions from the two of them; what made me change my mind? Did Kuroo convince me? Was I planning to join them from the start? Are you _sure_ Kuroo didn’t force you?

“Oi! How many times does she have to tell you she made the decision herself,” Kuroo complains, aiming a swift kick at Yaku’s butt. The latter avoids it, sticking his tongue out at Kuroo childishly. As they run ahead, still bickering, Kai chuckles under his breath.

“They’ve been like that since our first year. They didn’t get along much initially since Kuroo held a grudge from when Yaku completely trashed his middle school team,” Kai explains, and I listen raptly. He continues, “They disagreed on everything! Short or long hair, mountains or the beach…you name it. Eventually, though, they realized they both want to make it to Nationals. Kuroo’s improved a lot since middle school and Yaku respected his drive; Yaku is an amazing libero in a team known for its defence so Kuroo returns the feelings. Now they get along really well. Except, of course,” he changes his tune as we watch Kuroo get Yaku in a headlock, “every now and then. We are boys, after all.” I nod my head and laugh with him, feeling the tension from the earlier trouble ease away.

We approach the two teenagers fighting like children and pry them apart. I take hold of Kuroo’s hand and fix his now even messier hair, clicking my tongue. He grins sheepishly but allows me to do my work. I hear the rest of the team coo at us, but I ignore them. Kuroo stands still till I take a step back when I’m done. Now under the scrutiny of the team, I flush and take off for the girls’ changing room to escape. I rush inside, shutting the door behind. I heave a sigh of relief and lean against the door, trying to catch my breath. I relax for a few moments until I hear movement in the room.

 _Must be Mei._ I push away from the door and move further in.

“Mei! You’re already here? You didn’t need to run after Ito-san like that just now, you know. I didn’t hurt my ankle that badly. It only aches a little—” My voice dies in my throat and I stop in my tracks. I stare at the person before me, wariness seeping into my bones.

Yui.

She has a smirk plastered across her face; slim arms crossed over her petite chest. I’m almost a full head taller than her, yet the glint in her eyes makes me take an uncertain step back. The room is completely silent apart from the soft pats of her shoes against the linoleum floor as she strolls towards me. With each step of hers forward, I take one back till I’m backed against the lockers. She stops right in front of me, tilting her head up to meet my eyes. I duck my head down, keeping my eyes trained on my feet. She still hasn’t spoken a single word, and the tension rises with every second.

“Saito Sasha,” she drawls, drumming her fingers against her bicep. She hums, seemingly deep in thought. “It’s a pretty name, you know.” I don’t reply. The silence is deafening.

“Too bad your mother gave birth to such a fucking cow.” My head snaps up in shock at her vulgarity. I’m too shocked to even formulate a reply, and she continues, vicious words spilling from her rosy lips.

“Didn’t I warn you yesterday? Kuroo. Is. _Mine_. He’s just using you as a rebound; he’ll come back to me,” she spits, slamming her hand against the metal door and effectively trapping me in. I flinch at the loud noise, feeling my chest begin to tighten.

“How fucking dare you, some new scum, come traipsing in and trying to take him away after knowing him for only _one day_. Who the hell do you think you are; some rip-off replacement for me?!” Her voice reaches a crescendo. I see her free hand clenched into a fist and trembling by her side.

“Are you seriously going to ignore me?!” She yells again, slamming her hand down once more. I flinch, but my throat is choked up and my mind is spinning. I can’t speak, even if I wanted to. I can’t. I can’t. _I can’t._

“You bitch. SAY SOMETHING!”

I don’t see her hand coming towards me. I only feel it. My head whips to side from the force of her hand. At first, I don’t feel anything. And then it’s a white-hot burn, and I gasp in pain and clutch my cheek. I can’t see clearly anymore. I feel wetness on my cheeks, and I know I’ve started crying from her slap and the stress of the situation. I still can’t bring myself to utter a single word, and it seems like Yui knows this too. It only serves to anger her, and through the blur of tears, I see her raise her hand towards me again.

I whimper and flinch as her nails dig into my arm and she drags me forward, only to shove me to the ground. I collapse and scramble backwards, away from Yui. She follows me persistently. She kicks my side and I cry out in pain. I clutch the right side of my rib where she made contact. I don’t know what to do. I can’t escape. There’s no one to help me. But maybe… _Kuroo._

“Kuroo,” I whisper.

“DON'T SAY HIS NAME YOU SLUT!” Another kick to my side. This time, I scream. I curl up into a fetal position, desperate to protect myself as much as I can. She continues to bruise me with her foot, hurling insults at me as she goes. It’s too much. It hurts. I’m on the verge of passing out when I hear the changing room door slam open.

“YUI! Get off her!” _Mei. She’s here._ A half-whimper escapes my lips as I recognize my new friend’s voice. I hear a scuffle and screaming from Yui, telling her older sister to let go of her. _No. Please don’t. Please, help me._

“That’s enough, Yui. Stop acting like a child! You’re going to get suspended, if not expelled for this! Stop it!”

“No! No, Nee-chan, you don’t understand. She took Kuroo away from me. He’s mine! He’s mine. Nee-chan, he’s—”

“YUI!” This time, it’s a male’s voice.

“Kuroo,” Yui whispers, and even through my pain, I can hear the desperation behind it. “Baby, please, it should be you and me, not her! Please, please, baby, we were so good together—”

Strong hands wrap around me and lift me off the ground. I’m tucked into his hard chest, and his warmth immediately surrounds me. There’s a gentle press on my back, slowly rubbing up and down in soothing motions. His steady heartbeat pulses through his chest and neck where my head is nestled, and I use its rhythm to get my breathing back in order.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, placing a kiss on the top of my head. I tune everything out and focus all my senses on the man before me, rocking me back and forth in his arms. The gentle pressure he exerts anchors me back to reality and prevents me from slipping too far away. Weakly, I bring my left hand up to rest it against his chest where his heart beats. I hear his breath hitch slightly, and he stills for a moment before continuing his earlier actions.

“Not your fault,” I mumble hoarsely. My eyelids are heavy. My throat is sore. I hiccup, an after-effect of all the crying I’ve done. “Yui…crazy.”

Kuroo chuckles, pulling me in a little tighter. He doesn’t respond other than that, but I’m perfectly content. My heart feels heavy, my mind is still racing from the stress of being jumped, but here in Kuroo’s arms, I push everything away. I breathe in his pine scent, letting it wash over past memories of past lovers, staining grey clouds with the subtle hues of orange and pink from the warmth he brings me.

We sit there on the cold linoleum floor, paying no mind to everything else. In this exact moment, it feels like nothing could ever take me down, as long as I have Kuroo by my side.


End file.
